The Dragons of Akatosh
by maskedpainter
Summary: There once was a freind and compaion of Tiber Septim who vowed that their line would always defend and protect the septim line, what happens when this ancient pact is called upon to be fulfilled? rated for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

She groaned, rubbing the back of her head and pushing up as she looked around.

She was in a cell. How by the powers had she wound up here? She couldn't recall ever committing a crime in her life- the Nine did _not_ look kindly on those that did such things. She sat up, then stood, glancing down- her spare sword and armor was gone. She'd been forced to wear leather armor and take her iron shortsword- her steel blade Goldenfang and her armor had been in need of repair.

She walked towards the cell door intending to find out what she had been charged with when she heard a Dunmer say, "Well, well, well. What have we here? An Imperial in the Imperial Prison. It seems they don't play favorites. I wouldn't get used to that cell Imperial, if I were you- you're going to die in here!"

She glared and hissed, snapping her fangs at him, laughing when he gasped and jumped back. "Best be careful what you say to me. I'm liable to eat you, little elf."

"You…you don't scare me! Wait…do you hear it? The guards are coming for you!"

She wished she could shift and squish him- but she pushed the thought aside. That was _not_ what her father had taught her and she shouldn't wish such dark thoughts on him…even if he did deserve it. She sighed, letting go of the cell door and turning. She _had_ to find a way out of here. She had to get back home- only there could she be safe among her kin and clan.

Behind her someone shouted, "What's this prisoner doing here? This cell is supposed to be off limits."

"Usual mix up with the watch…I."

"Never mind. Get that gate open. You there- prisoner. Stand out of our way. Over there, by the window."

Glancing behind her, she could see three armored soldiers and a man in very fine robes. She nodded and moved out of their way- this might be her chance of escape. If she played her cards right she could hurry to her home and remain with kin and clan.

She stood as one of the men- a Breton- entered and frowned at her. "Stay put prisoner."

"No sign of pursuit."

"Good. Let's keep going. We're not out of the woods yet."

She kept her head down, peeking up through her long black hair. The man in the finery glanced at her and said, "You…I have seen you."

She was startled- she could say with certainty she had never seen _him_ before. She didn't know who he was, for Akatosh's sake! He came over and gently gripped her chin. "Let me see your face."

Bad idea, but seeing the three armed men and woman she let him lift her face up and pushed her hair back. "You are the one from my dreams," he whispered. "Then the stars were right. Gods give me strength."

"What is going on?"

"Assassins have attacked my three sons and now they come for me. My blades are leading me to safety. By chance, that route leads through this cell."

"Who are you?"

He smiled slightly and said, "I am your Emperor, Uriel Septim. By the grace of the Divines I rule Tamriel as her Emperor and as a citizen, you too shall serve her in your own way."

"Why am I in jail?"

"Perhaps it was the gods that placed you here. As for what you may have done- it does not matter. That is not what you will be remembered for."

"What should I do?"

"You will find the path the Nine have for you. But take care- there will be blood and death before the end."

"I go my own way."

"As do we all. But who can avoid their path when their end is fixed by the almighty gods?"

He seemed on the verge of saying more when suddenly the woman said, "Please, Sire, we must keep moving."

He turned and nodded to her. She watched as the woman pushed a stone and soon a passageway opened up. She raised a brow- oh yes, she was going home once she got out of here.

They left the passage open. She went back to the gate and peeked out for the guards- seeing one was around she snuck into the passage. She thought about shifting and flying away but that would attract too much attention and she wished to avoid that. The dragons could not be caged and so she would not allow that to happen- even her own capture had to be avoided, especially since dragon's dawn drew ever closer. She _really_ didn't want anyone to hand her over to the Mage's Guildmaster for experimentation and study.

She saw the three men go through a door- their captain was dead, somehow, the door locked behind them. She sighed and turned, hissing at the sound of rats and crouching down slightly as her fingers changed into long claws. They jumped at her smelling blood and fresh meat. She killed them and then kneeling by the dead captain she whispered, "May Akatosh forgive me for this but I must acquire a weapon."

She searched the captain and found a longsword- she took it, and the steel shortsword as well. She searched the dead assassins and found a few potions, tucking them into a pack as she slipped into the side passages. She searched the chests around- she'd learned how to pick locks, and the skill certainly had its uses. She found some iron armor and slid the greaves on and then the cuirass. She pulled the rough leather boots she'd found on, tucking a dagger into each one and fastening the shield she'd found by a skeleton on her arm.

Her pack was now heavier, with gold, potions, and a few gems that had been stored away here. She went along the path killing anything that got in her way- goblins, mostly, and rats- but also a zombie, and she had to keep an eye out for traps as well. She found a helmet by another skeleton and took it, sliding it over her head with her long black hair like a curtain of night down her back. Racing along the path, she made sure to check all the chests for anything she might be able to use- and at last she came to an opening in the walls.

She knelt down in the darkness. Her eyes, while green, were slits, allowing her to see very well in the dark. She shifted, ready to shed the cuirass and spread her wings if she should have need of a quick escape before she heard the Breton say, "We need to find an easily defendable position and wait for more help to arrive."

"Help? What makes you think help will come before more of those assassins will? We need to get out of here!"

"Here they come!"

She started forward before kneeling back, watching them fight off the two assassins easily. The emperor, she noticed, had a sword and he fought as well. She hid- if she waited she might be able to sneak out and fly back towards Kvatch, where she'd hidden the last phial. There was something else in the Imperial City that her father had asked her to do- she had done it easily. She heard the Breton again. "I think that was all of them but let me take a look around first."

If she moved into the room she would still be hidden. She climbed down carefully, taking longer to avoid making noise in the heavy iron armor she wore. She heard the emperor ask, "Have you seen that woman?"

"The prisoner? Do you think she followed us? How could she? I locked the door."

That was the Redguard. She shifted along to see all three of them and blinked as her eyes returned to normal.

"I know she followed us."

"Sire, we should keep moving. If we stay here they could attack again."

"Let me rest a moment longer."

"As you wish."

She saw him sit and look around, and sighed. It seemed he was expecting her.

Well, she hated to disappoint. She stood up and jumped down. The Breton drew his sword and said, "Dammit it's that prisoner, kill her! She's probably one of them!"

"No! She is not one of them, she can help us. She must."

"As you wish, Sire."

She saw the Breton sheath his sword as the Emperor rose and came over to her, saying, "They cannot understand why I trust you. How can I explain to them and you what I have seen…you know the Nine? How they guide our fates with an invisible hand?"

"Yes. The Nine guide and protect us."

"I have served them all my days and I chart my course by the cycles in the heavens. The skies are marked with numberless sparks- each one a fire and a sign. I know them well and I wonder…what stars marked your birth?"

"It was the Warrior."

"The signs I have read show the end of my path. My death, a necessary end will come when it will come."

"What about me?"

"Your stars are not mine, but today the Warrior shall prove a stalwart companion when fortunes fade."

"Can you see what my fate holds?"

"My dreams have granted me no opinions of success. Their compass has not ventured beyond the doors of death. But in your face, I behold the sun's companion. The dawn of Akatosh's bright glory may banish the coming darkness. With such hope, and with the promise of your aid, my heart must be content."

"You are not afraid to die."

He smiled at her and studied her for a moment. Finally he whispered, "No trophies of my triumphs will precede me. But I have lived well and my ghost shall rest easy. Men are but flesh and blood. They know their doom but not the fated hour. In this I am blessed to see the hour of my death…to face my apportioned fate, then fall."

"Where do we going?"

"I go to my grave. A tongue shriller than all the music calls me. You shall follow me yet for a while, then we must part. Just as our ancestors did so long ago."

She gasped softly as he touched her chin, a mysterious gleam in his eyes as he whispered, "I know who you are, golden dragon. It seems fate has brought our two lines to stand side by side once more. What is your name?"

"Aleria."

"Ah…his chosen. How appropriate for you that name shall become."

She nodded slightly. He smiled and said, "Come with us. Your fate is bound up with mine and the fate of Tamriel herself, now."

"Yes, I will go with you."

He smiled and turned away as she wondered how he knew just who she was, exactly. She suddenly glanced down at her neck to find her medallion hanging visible. She touched it- he was talking to the Breton but he glanced at her. She understood why she had followed Tiber Septim and now she followed a Septim on his path. She heard the Redguard say, "Here you might was well make yourself useful. Carry this torch and stick close. The Emperor may trust you, but we don't."

She sighed, taking the torch and staying as close to the Emperor as they would allow her, wanting to shout at them that they were better off trusting her like their Emperor did.

She blinked, letting her eyes change back to slits- she preferred the enhanced vision. She sniffed and her hand came to the sword around her waist. She loosened it, ready to draw it- she could _smell_ the enemy. They had a very strange scent; easily identifiable. She tightened her grip and shifted her weight to her toes, all her training from her father asserting itself. She glanced around and suddenly jabbed the torch into the face of an assassin that had been just out of view in the shadows. She drew her sword as he screamed from the fire and burns on his face and swung, cutting him down.

She darted over to the Emperor's side and held ready to defend him. One assassin got around the Redguard and Breton and she blocked the attack from his mace, catching a weak place between his neck and shoulder. Blood dripped from the sword, the metallic scent hanging heavy in the air and masking the scents she had been tracking.

She sheathed the borrowed sword and continued to follow as they came to a huge room. She the air lightly and went on full alert- the torch had been forgotten but it was for the best. Shadows could be her friend right now if she shifted. She could shift enough she still resembled human if she was hidden in the shadows around them. They joined the Breton in the center then went to the gate- but it had been barred from the other side.

They had walked into a trap.

She drew her sword as did the two Blades and they went to a separate room after the first assassin attack. They should've have gone back and left a different way. Assassins came from the other room, but at least this room only had the one entrance.

She stood ready for an attack before she felt the Emperor behind her grasp her hand. Placing something in it, he said, "I cannot go any further with you. You alone must stand against the prince of destruction and his mortal servants. Take this to Jauffre. He alone knows where to find my last son. Find him, and close shut the jaws of Oblivion."

She didn't have time to look- as his grip on her tightened and he coughed she saw red blood on her armor and she knew it wasn't hers…she turned as his grip slackened and he fell to the ground a man in armor stood and said, "Stranger you picked a bad day to stand against the Dawn."

She gritted her teeth as they grew into fangs, dropping the sword and jumping the man. Her claws ripped his back and she sank her fangs into his neck, crushing and tearing and tasting his blood. It poured from his destroyed neck and mouth but she had done it so he would live and suffer until he bled to death. She dropped him and spit the skin she had torn out. She knew the blood on her armor came from the Emperor and looked down at what she held… and gasped softly. It was the Amulet of Kings.

All dragons knew of this and knew it was very sacred. Only the Emperor could handle it…and he had given it to her. It was just as her father had described it, as it had been told to him by his father and his father before him. She was in awe- she'd grown up hearing the tales of the amulet, Alessia the slave queen and Akatosh, of Tiber Septim taking it from the tomb of the Reman emperors and proclaiming himself emperor. She heard someone say, "No…Talos save us."

She turned as the Redguard stood and said, "We've failed…I've failed. The Blades are sworn to protect the Emperor and his sons and now they all lie dead…the Amulet of Kings is gone?! Where is it, it was not on his body?"

"He…gave it to me"

"Strange…he saw something in you trusted you. They say those of the Septim bloodline see and know more than lesser men. The Amulet holds power. Most people think the Red Dragon Crown but that's just a piece of jewelry, it's the Amulet that has the real power. What did he say?"

"I'm to take it to Jauffre."

"Jauffre? He said that? Why?"

"There is another heir."

"Nothing I know…but Jauffre would be the one to know, he is the grandmaster of our order. He lives as a monk in Weynon Priory."

"I'm…not sure where that is located."

"Its just southeast of Chorrol. But first you must get out of here. You'll need to go through the sewers- that's where we heading. That passage way must lead around the barred gate. Here, take my key. It will get you past the locked door. This was _supposed_ to be a secret way out of the Imperial City."

"What's in the sewers?"

"Mostly rats and goblins, but from what I've seen I'm guessing you're an experienced Knight."

"Well, I've served as a Knight, briefly."

"I thought so. Anyway, rats and goblins won't bother you."

"After the sewers, what next?"

"You must get the amulet to Jauffre at Weynon Priory. Take no chances but proceed directly there. Got it?"

"…No. Please explain more"

"Its alright, I know it's a lot to take in. No one is more surprised than I am for sending an escaped prisoner off with the Amulet of Kings. But the Emperor trusted you…and I trust the Emperor. It must reach Jauffre at Weynon Priory; Jauffre will know what to do with it. He will know how to find this heir the Emperor spoke of. He must be found so a new Emperor can be crowned."

She nodded and asked, "What of you? What will you do?"

"I'll stay here and guard the Emperor's body. Also, I'll make sure no one else follows you. You'd better get moving quickly. May Talos guide you. Oh, by the way…thank you for recovering Captain Renault's sword. I'll see that it is given a proper place of honor in the halls of the Blades."

She handed the blade she had been using over and tied the short sword around her waist, carefully wrapping the Amulet of Kings and putting it into her pack. She climbed up through the narrow passageway and saw it _did_ lead around the blocked gate. She sighed and found the door, pausing when she heard voices. She turned and gasped- then sighed, putting a hand over her heart.

Her brother grinned. "Hi sis. Lets just say I had a vision and it said you and the Emperor needed help."

"Too late…he's dead."

"Dead? Damn this isn't good- if those dragonfires go dark… we all know what this means."

"Yes the gates of Oblivion could be opened- the covenant between Akatosh and Alessia isn't able to be upheld until a new heir is crowned of the bloodline."

"Yes…oh by the way, the way out is cleared. I'm sorry I wasn't able to help you sooner."

"Its alright. Let's get going."

"Sure thing, sis."

She climbed down the ladder and watched as he pulled the cover back over them. They heard the door open she held her breath, as did Liann they listened to the Redguard and another speaking. At last the door closed. She finished climbing down the ladder rungs, and he turned to her. "So what's the plan?"

"First, we get out of the sewers and then I go to a monastery called Weynon Priory. I have business there."

"You sure you don't want some help?"

She glared at him he shrugged. "Okay, fine. I'll head home and tell father you'll be returning as soon as your business is concluded."

She nodded and began to lead the way through the sewers, her brother at her side. Her thoughts strayed to what the Emperor had told her about another heir and a prince of destruction. She was a bit confused and hoped this Jauffre could explain a few things to her, because she had a bad feeling things were worse than they knew.


	2. Chapter 2

They stood together on the shore of lake Rumare watching the sun set blood red a feeling of unease settled over them both and they shuddered as a cold wind suddenly blew past them whistling like screams of agony. Liann turned to her asking

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, this is something I must do alone"

"I understand sis. Good luck may Akatosh guide you"

"May he guide you Liann"

Her brother turned and left heading towards Kvatch the nearest city to their hidden village. She hurried to the ruins she had explored earlier she cleared out the two bandits that guarded it then climbed on top by the power well and opened the little niche she had fond she pulled the two phials out she had stored there before she had gone in the city and charming them to no spill she wrapped them putting them into her pack finally they were returning home. She sighed and wiped het armor off by the river, pulling a map out she had lifted form one of the bandits body she planned her route marking it on the map she would walk or fly she would not steal a horse. She sighed folding it and then tied her pack on tightly she gripped her arms tightly, concentrating. She gritted her teeth and felt her wings snap open she sighed as her tail grew and twitched lightly feeling the air currents she ran spreading her wings and then jumped when she caught an updraft and soared upwards; she cast an invisibility spell so she would be hidden from sight, she flapped her huge wings enjoying being free and able to fly as she pleased. This was the best thing about being a dragon…besides being able to breath fire. She rode the currents all the way to Chorrol and landed in the forest not far away from Weynon priory she crept to the edge in her dragon form and hid watching…only four lived here it seemed she could pick up four distinct scents they were the strongest meaning they were here constantly. She slid down and changed back sighing as her wings shrank back under her armor she blinked changing her eyes back to human eyes and exited the woods she saw a Dunmer with a blacksmiths apron on she smiled and nodded slightly as she passed him, he smiled at her and went on she saw a monk and went over to him he turned and smiled saying

"Welcome good citizen. This is Weynon priory a monastery and I am brother Piner is there anything I can help you with?"

"I am looking for Jauffre, do you know where I might find him?"

He suddenly grew hesitant and she picked up fear, he said

"Oh…yes…he'll be in the priory house somewhere."

She glanced at the house then nodded and smiled saying

"Thank you"

She turned and pulled her helm off and shook her long dark hair slightly and entered the priory house, she had lived and worked in one for a while during her year of learning. She walked up the stairs and found Jauffre he was sitting and reading from a book several more rested on the table. When she approached he looked up then closed the book setting it aside and said

"I am brother Jauffre you wished to speak with me?"

She went over and set her helm down saying

"The Emperor…he sent me to find you I brought with me the amulet of kings"

"This cannot be. No one is permitted to handle the amulet but he Emperor. Let me see it now"

"I was there when he died and he gave me the amulet of kings to bring here to you"

"You brought me the amulet of kings? You had better explain yourself at once"

She nodded reaching into her pack and moved the two wrapped phials to the silk wrapped amulet she pulled it out then unwrapped it and held it out to Jauffre. He took the amulet from her and studied it for a moment before saying

"By Talos…this is the amulet of kings! Who are you and how did you get this? What do you know of the Emperor's death?"

"My name is Aleria dragoon. I was with the Emperor when he was killed; before the assassins succeeded in their attempts, he gave that to me and told me that I must bring it to you and find his last son. That I alone would have to stand against the prince of destruction and his mortal servants…he said I must close the jaws of oblivion"

"As unlikely as this story seems, I believe you. Only the strange destiny of Uriel Septim could have had you come to me bearing the amulet of kings"

"So…this prince of destruction who is he?"

"The prince of Destruction he refers to is none other than Mehrunes Dagon, of the demon lords of the demonic realm of oblivion. You may remember his involvement with Jagar Tharn's plot against the empire may years ago. "Close shut the jaws of oblivion"-this certainly suggests that he perceived some threat from oblivion"

"But we are protected from oblivion by barriers…so the scholars say. Btu then what does he mean by "close shut the jaws of oblivion"…?

"The meaning of this is unclear to me as well. The Emperor seemed to perceive some sort of threat from oblivion."

"So then how can oblivion threaten us?"

"I am not sure. Only the Emperors know the true meaning behind the rituals of coronation. The amulet of kings in ancient it was a gift to saint Alessia from the gods and is a holy relic of great power. When a new Emperor is crowned, he uses the amulet to light the Dragonfires at the alter in the Temple of the One located in the Imperial City. With the Emperor dead and no new heir to be crowed, the Dragonfires will be dark in the temple for the first time in many centuries. It may be the Dragonfires and the amulet protects us from a threat only the Emperor was aware of"

"The Emperor asked me to find his son"

"I am one of the few who know of his existence. Many years ago, I served as captain of Uriel's bodyguards, the Blades. One night Uriel called me in his private chambers. A baby boy lay sleeping in a basket. Uriel told me to deliver him somewhere safe. He never told me anything else about the baby, but I knew it was his son. From time to time he would ask about the child's progress. Now, it seems that this illegitimate son is the heir to the Septim Throne. If he yet lives."

"Where can I find him?"

"He is called Martin, he serves Akatosh in the chapel in the city of Kvatch, south of here. He never knew he was the Emperor's son. You must find him and bring him back safely at once, go to Kvatch and find him at once. If the enemy is aware of his existence, as seems likely, he is in terrible danger. And please, let me now if there's anything you need. I have limited resources but I will help in any way I can"

"What of the amulet of kings?"

"It will be safest here with me, when you return with Martin we will decide our next move"

"I am curious about something, with no Emperor who rules the empire right now?"

"The Elder Council rules in the Emperor's absence, by ancient tradition. Chancellor Ocato heads the Elder Council and is the closest thing the Empire has to a leader right now. But the Blades answer only to the Emperor, of course. We are not an arm of the government."

"So you actually are the Grandmaster of the Blades?"

"Yes, Baurus told you right. I am the Grandmaster of the Blades. We serve the Emperor and the Septim bloodline. Talos is our patron. You wonder to find me here? Discretion is our watchword. Only a few of us have the honor to serve publicly in the Imperial Guard."

"Baurus is a good body guard." 

"And one of the youngest Blades ever to serve in the Emperor's personal guard. I am glad to hear that he survived, but I fear he will take the Emperor's death particularly hard."

"What kind of assistance can you give me?" 

"I keep a few things here in my chest to resupply traveling Blades. Help yourself to whatever you need."

She watched as he rose and unlocked a chest she picked up the helm she had acquired in the imperial prison and searched the chest she took a long sword and a few restoration potions and nodded to Jauffre and hurried down the stairs. Brother Piner was sitting in the priory house now at a table she saw him look up and he said

"Jauffre told us you can be trusted and we are to offer you aid in anyway we can. What can I do for you?"

"What can you tell me of the blades?"

"The Blades are closely linked to the Order of Talos. We both serve Talos, of course, and many of our brothers are former Blades. I myself was training as a Blade when I received the call to serve Talos in a different way. It isn't widely known, but many brothers of the Order of Talos are also members of the Blades. Chapterhouses of the Order, like Weynon Priory, provide safe houses for traveling Blades as well as our more public religious functions. Blades who are too old for active service often join the Order as lay brothers. We are honored to have Grandmaster Jauffre, or Brother Jauffre as he prefers, as a resident here."

"Is there any assistance you can give to me?"

"Here. Perhaps you will find this useful. One of the books I saved from my Blades training. You go into danger. Jauffre didn't tell us any more than that, but know that our prayers go with you."

She nodded and whispered

"Thank you"

She looked at the title it read "The Warp in The West" she carefully put it into her pack she would travel to Dragon's Lair her armor and weaponry should be repaired by now she had acquired the materials before she went to the Imperial City and had been thrown into this strange quest. She smiled slightly and put the helm on and rushed out she took off running and using her dragon's straighten and endurance she ran the whole way to her village she glanced around then opened the hidden passage to the lair. She slid it close behind her and made sure it was secure she followed the paths to her home and as she stepped out into the beautiful and serene gardens that lead into her village she heard people shouting out welcomes. She smiled nodding but hurried to the armory and gave him the rusty stuff she had picked up her golden armor and then tied her claymore on her back and Goldenfang around her waist it was an enchanted blade forged in dragon fire which ran much hotter than normal fire and as such every time she struck someone with it they were damaged by fire as well. She strapped her shield on her back tied her pack around her hips she glanced at the rusted iron armor and said

"See if you can't prepare something for Jaucan when he returns"

"As you wish Golden One"

She sighed she had grown up with Rashkle and many of the village but when she and her father had discovered she was the golden dragon the reborn essence of the one that had walked with Tiber Septim himself…they had grown distant and all the friends she had once hand treated her as they did her father coolly but respectful. She turned and bound her hair back with a golden ribbon her armor and helm resembled a dragon when she had briefly served as a knight they had called her the golden dragoon a play of her last name. She turned and left she had to find Martin Septim and help the empire or her own home would be in danger as well. She left the lair and climbed out of the caves she walked the way to Kvatch and was shocked to find a small camp had been set up away from Kvatch she spoke to the people and learned that Kvatch had been attacked last night by Deadra a gate to oblivion had opened up and Deadra had swarmed the city killing everyone in their way. She learned the captain held a barricade up before the gate no one could say where Martin was they hadn't seen him. She was worried Jaucan would have been in Kvatch on his one week of prayer, if she lost Jaucan…she shook her head and pulled the dragon up so she would be emotionless she needed to be emotionless right now. She raced up the path and found the barricade she found the captain of the guard Salvian Matius and no more than ten guards holding a barricade. She walked up and he turned saying

"Oh its you! I don't have time for this Aleria get back to the encampment!"

"What happened here?"

"We lost the damned city, that's what happened! It was too much, too fast. We were overwhelmed and couldn't even get everyone out. There are still people trapped in there. Some made it into the Chapel, but others were just run down in the streets. The Count and his men are still holed up in the castle. And now we can't even get back into the city to help them, with that damned Oblivion Gate blocking the way."

"What will you do now?"

"The only thing we can do. We'll try to hold our ground, that's what. If we can't hold his barricade, those beasts could march right down and overrun the encampment. I have to try and protect the few civilians that are left. It's all I can do now."

"Can I help? Kvatch means a great deal to my village you know us Salvian and our…secret"

"You want to help? Hmm…if you're serious, maybe I can put you to use. It'll likely mean your death, though. Are you sure?"

"I'll do whatever I can."

"I don't know how to close this Gate, but it must be possible, because the enemy closed the ones they opened during the initial attack. You can see the marks on the ground where they were, with the Great Gate right in the middle. I sent men into the Gate, to see if they could find a way to shut it. They haven't come back. If you can get in there, find out what happened to them. If they're alive, help them finish the job. If not, see what you can do on your own. The best I can say is, good luck. If you make it back alive, we'll be waiting for you."

"What happened to Kvatch?"

"My home…my god dam home, in flames. It kills me that I can't get in there and DO something. We couldn't have been any less prepared for this. Seems like they came out of nowhere. There were just so many of them…If only I had a way to strike back at the enemy. But we can't leave the barricade until that Oblivion Gate is closed."

"Is Martin still in Kvatch?"

"You mean the priest? Last I saw him, he was leading a group towards the Chapel of Akatosh. If he's lucky, he's trapped in there with the rest of them, at least safe for the moment. If he's not…"

"What is this Oblivion Gate?"

"Some kind of portal to Oblivion. The enemy used them to attack the city—they appeared outside the walls and Deadra poured out! They've opened one right in front of the city gates. Until that Gate is closed, the best I can do is try to hold these barricades."

"Thank you Salvian"

"Good luck. It is a brave thing you're doing."

She sighed as she walked around the barrier drawing her claymore at least Martin was safe. If she knew Jaucan he would have gathered as many as he could and help to defend the chapel, they were dedicated to Akatosh their patron, the chapel was where he would have been it was his last week of his year. She had hated sending him out taking his medallion but it had to be done he and all the young ones needed to know how different the outside world was. She slashed at the strange creatures that came out of the gate and entered it. She gasped as she passed through the gate it had felt cold like ice…but looking at where she was she didn't believe cold was possible. She shuddered and a Kvatch guard ran up and said

"Thank the gods I thought I would never see a friendly face in this place"

"Calm down what happened?"

"The captain sent us in to try and close the gate…but we were ambushed I managed to escape with one other but the others…their dead you can see them on the gate strew out like feast…they took Matian up to the main tower"

"Alright…I'll free him…you go the captain could use your help"

"The captain's alive? I thought I was the only one left! Thank you friend you brought me back from hell this day…I'll never forget this"

He gripped her and kissed her then ran out. she stood there shocked for a moment and blushed she had never been kissed like that…once she had stolen a kiss from Rashkel their smith before he had left for his year of learning. But it had been nothing like that, she shook her head and shifted her armor didn't hinder her shifting more like it bonded with her skin. Sighing as her wings grew out the back and her tail lashed at the lava her helmet became the shape of her head and her fangs grew she leaned over her wings folded she began to run not bothering with the smaller creatures they were scamps and not worth the trouble their fire attacks were absorbed by her armor she slowed as she approached the huge towers. She knelt behind a stone there were two Demoras that guarded the entrance she watched as one began to walk the path towards her she waited until he was past her hiding place and then jumped him her arm around his neck her sword sank into his stomach and he doubled over then died. She attacked the other in the same manner and went inside she took care of the few on the main level then looked up she crouched then jumped up her wings flapped hard and took her up as high as the barriers would let her she landed on one path and entered a door she walked carefully vigilant for traps or other Deadra. She found herself soon outside once more having found the other doors locked, she walked along the narrow path and retracted her wings and tail but most everything else stayed the same she hoped she found this Matian alive. She ran up the spiral path and found him in a cage she walked over and reached out grasping the bars he turned hearing her and said

"Thank the gods…behind you!"

She turned and dodged rolled out of the way of a huge battleaxe she held her claymore in her two hands and the Deadroth said

"You should not be here mortal…your blood is forfeit and your flesh is mine!"

"Come and claim it then if you do not fear death"

He attacked her swinging the huge battle axe, she dodged and she pulled a bit of rope she snapped it wrapping his feet and she tugged one end pulling them together tight she stabbed him once he had fallen and lay on the strange metal patterned floor. She pulled her rope free and tucked it away. Matian said

"Listen you need to get to the top of the big tower they call it the Sigil Keep, you'll need the key. The Sigil Keeper has it search his body hurry! Don't worry about me I'll be fine"

"I leave no one behind"

She found the release for the cage and gripped him before it plummeted he held onto her tightly then let go saying

"Thank you"

She nodded and then searched the keepers body and thrust Goldenfang and her shield at him saying

"I'll need help getting to the top can I count on you?"

"You can ma'am"

"This is the most protection I can give you I'm sorry I do not have more"

She held out a scroll to him it summoned armor he took it then read it and was dressed in light Elvin armor he grinned nodding and they set off back across the path. She slowed to Matian could keep up with her and they fought side by side to clear out the rest of the Deadra from the tower. At last they came to a strange room and she walked up the paths to the top she saw a strange orb floating in the center Matian said

"That's the sigil stone…we need to remove it and the gate will close."

She nodded and sheathed her claymore and reached out with her clawed hands and pulled the stone free of where it floated in the strange magicka well. She held it and heard the chains breaking and the world erupted in fire and magicka around her she held the stone tightly and Matian drew closer to her she opened her eyes to see the ruined gate of Kvatch. She spoke with Salvain and then they lead an attack into Kvatch to clear out the plaza to get to the civilians in the chapel she entered once the last one was dead and she could smell dragon blood. She scanned the room and a voice said

"Just hold on…someone will come soon to help us."

"I'll…try."

Her eyes narrowed in on Jaucan and a man with blue priest robes on. She saw Jaucan's side was wrapped with a white cloth and it was stained with far too much blood. She ran over and knelt at his side, her hands hovered over him. She was afraid to touch him and whispered

"Oh…Jaucan!"

He looked up at her and smiled his hand reached up to her face and she grasped it as he said

"I knew you would come. Akatosh told me you would come."

"Yes I'm here…don't worry Jaucan I'll take to the lair you'll be fine."

"No…it's too serious I've lost too much blood Aleria…they got my heart."

She gasped turning her head away; she felt the tears on her cheeks…if they got his heart there was nothing that could be done. She knew that all Dragoons' knew the heart must be protected at all costs. A hand rested on her shoulder she shook it off, they were left alone after the priest left. Jaucan pulled her close and whispered

"Aleria take me back to the lair. Once you have secured the safety of the Emperor I want to rest with our ancestors, with her. You must renew the pack of Dragonblood, it's the only way to win this and set the Emperor on his throne. Otherwise the Prince of Destruction will come to this realm Martin will sacrifice himself, by destroying the amulet of kings summoning Akatosh and become his avatar…then become stone. The empire will crumble; men and mer will be divide if this come sot pass and that is a path to lead us back to darkness like when the Alyeid ruled"

"I won't let that happen, Jaucan. I promise I will not let that happen."

"I prayed to be able to see you once more. To see your green eyes and your beautiful face he is so lucky to have you stand at his side. I have been blessed to stand at yours for these many years Aleria…do not let my death be in vain I took the blow to save your Emperor your future."

She put a finger to his lips and then slid her arms around him gently lifting Jaucan up and whispered

"Never Jaucan, I'll do as you have asked."

"Do what Akatosh asks my pretty golden dragon."

She smiled despite the tears that traced down her face she pressed her lips to his parting to taste him one last time. She felt him fade and drew back looking down at him he had a smile on his lips, he looked so at peace she buried her face in his chest and sobbed softly. She felt a hand on her shoulder she looked up it was the priest…Martin he whispered

"I am sorry…he died to save my life."

She nodded slightly and then slowly lowered him so he rested on the ground, she ran her fingers through his hair then brushed his cheek whispering

"I…I will miss him greatly."

"He spoke of a woman named Aleria, I take it you are her?"

"Yes."

"He loved you so much. He prayed to Akatosh, to be allowed to live to be with you again."

She wiped at her eyes and felt her rage growing, she wanted to shift and tear the rest of Kvatch to the ground. She wanted to attack Mehrunes Dagon himself and destroy him. Jaucan had meant so much to her, she whispered

"Don't worry Jaucan. I'll do what you asked."

She rose and then picked up her claymore and asked

"Tell me there are more Deadra in the city?"

"Yes, much more."

"Good, they'll pay for this."

She turned and went over to Salvian; he saw her anger the fire that burned in her eyes. He knew they were dedicated to Akatosh; they had the blessings of the father as they called him. He also knew she was dangerously close to shifting and destroying everything left he softly said

"We need to clear out the way to the castle and get to the count, once he is safe we can begin to rebuild. Will you still help us?"

"Need you ask?"

He shook his head. She turned and stalked out of the door she held her claymore, Goldenfang and her shield had been returned, she butchered any Deadra that crossed her path the men just followed her in silence. She was not in the mood for anything but killing the Deadra it would let her work her anger and grief out, then she could try to find some sort of…reason in Jaucan's death. It was her task to protect those that left the lair and she had failed; she gripped one Demora and snapped its neck so hard she nearly ripped his head off the blood splattered on her armor but she was beyond caring. she wanted to kill these things brutally like they had done with Jaucan. She helped to get Salvian and his men inside she had sent the four Imperial Legion soldiers to help Salvian, she cleared out the gatehouse herself and then let them in. she then killed the scamps inside the castle butchering them like the Deadra that crossed her path she stood now over the counts dead body. She sighed kneeling, then turned him onto his back she found the signet ring on his finger that would be proof enough of his death, she pulled it free and then carried it back to Salvian he asked

"Where is the count? Why is he not with you?"

"I am…sorry he did not make it."

"We were too late? Damn this is a sad day for all that is left of us. Without the count we cannot rebuild. Did you by chance recover his ring?"

She nodded handing it to him. He sighed

"At least we have this…I will guard it until there comes time to crown a new count of Kvatch. Thank you for all your help Aleria…I am sorry about the young man"

"Jaucan."

"I am sorry about your loss. I know your kind are very close to each other, a huge family."

She nodded and turned leaving, she made her way back to the chapel she found Martin he was still by Jaucan's body. She drew her dragon up to be just under her skin then she lifted his body up and then carried it out of the chapel she could hear Martin following her down to the encampment he said

"I…heard how you helped to drive the Deadra back…thank you."

"It was nothing."

"No it was something, you gave these people hope and you saved us we thought we would die in that chapel."

She turned and studied Martin slightly through veiled eyes, she whispered

"Could…you come with me? I don't know what happened but Jaucan's family will want to know I can't give them that peace of mind but…you can please?"

He nodded and said

"Yes I will go with you I would like to express my thanks and sorrow as well."

She nodded holding Jaucan in her arms and led him into the woods on a well-trod path they came to the caves. Thankfully Liann and a few others were waiting for her, she saw one cover his face another gasped, she was certain they were Jaucan's parents. His father came over and took him from her and said

"Thank you…for bringing him home."

"I could not leave him behind it is my duty to bring all dragoon's home."

They all entered the hidden village in silence, she saw Martin start to follow his family but she put a hand on his shoulder and whispered

"In a moment they need time to grieve alone Jaucan was their only son. So this is very…hard on them."

"I understand."

She beckoned him to follow her to her father's home, she showed him to a room and said

"I'll be back in a moment I must talk to my father."

She turned and left him to do as he pleased, she cared not at this moment she knew she would have much to explain later. She went to her father's room removing the helm she wore; he was sitting by the fire she was glad to see him out of bed this day. He turned hearing her and smiled, she saw it fade and he rose and slowly walked over to her and gripped her saying

"Let it out my dear…let it all out"

She pressed her face against his chest her hands gripped his doublet dropping her helm on the floor with a metallic clang. He ran his hand over her hair and the back of her neck as she sobbed her pain and heartache out. He whispered

"There, there my dear little hatchling. Its quite alright just let the pain go."

She did just that grateful to have her father to comfort her at this time. Tonight would be difficult for her she knew she wouldn't be able to be emotionless or hide her feelings but as the chosen dragon of Akatosh she would be required to send his soul to go to the Father in Aetherius. But for now she would grieve and mourn the loss of the one dragon that had been everything to her.


	3. Chapter 3

When she calmed her father brushed the hair back from her face and then taking the hem of his sleeve he dried her tears he whispered

"there…now come and sit with me and tell me what happened with Jaucen in Kvatch."

He pulled her to sit down at the chair facing his before the fire place he glanced to her helm and it soon lifted and was moved to rest at her feet. She gave a weak smile then folding her hands she began to tell her father everything from her time in the Imperial Prison and to meeting the Emperor and his death to the destruction of Kvatch and the Oblivion Gate she wiped at her eyes the recounting almost sent her to weeping again. she recited Jaucen's vision he told her he would have her write it down since he had passed it to her before his death into the book of truths. She nodded slightly he said

"Jaucen died with honor and he did his duty to Akatosh to defend who he could Aleria. Never forget this my daughter do not let your sorrow ever overshadow this fact."

"i won't father."

"good. But I can still see you weep for him silently. Tell me?"

she glanced away half ashamed and whispered

"i…I loved him father."

"you knew it was forbidden for several reasons but you let your heart open to him anyways"

"yes"

he nodded leaning back saying

"to find it but have it denied. The curse of our bloodline of Senna's direct desenats for disobeying the will of Akatosh."

"thus the curse of the Dragon's dawn which will always haunt the Golden One…I know the tales father more so than you."

"I would have never put such a weight on your shoulders Aleria"

"…that was not yours to decide father."

"still I would not wish your fate upon anyone of this village least of all you my only daughter. Btu this was done at Akatosh's will just as he let you love Jaucen just as he called Jaucen away shortly after he became a fully grown man. Sweet is the taste of love…"

"and bitter is its loss."

"jaucen died as a man he did not fear his death, at least Jaucan will find some peace in that. Go get ready for the Funeral rights that must be preformed before sundown. And have out guest dress as well."

"Lainn's clothing should fit him."

"go on Aleria find your mask before you have to go before his parents you know you can not reveal the love you two shared."

She rose gathering her helm and nodded her head part in answer to her father's words and part in respect as she left his room. She went to her own down the hall to change.

000

he stood in the shadows he had listened to the conversation she had shared with her father. He was finding himself with more questions than answers about this strange woman and her equally strange village. He had no idea this place was here or hidden so well. He had cast a chamelon spell as he heard her leaving she walked right past him, he heard a voice saying

"you may enter now. Aleria's gone to prepare for the Funeral Rights that must be preformed on Jaucen."

He let his spell drop and entered the room, a man sat he had the same green eyes as Aleria his hair was black like ebony with silver threaded in it. he looked no older than fifty at the most but the man smiled saying

"you'll forgive me if I don't stand up to greet you, I'm getting on in the years and the recent damp weather has made my joints stiff. I welcome you son of Akatosh to Lair our village, I am Alaron Dragoon the leader of the village. You have met my daughter Aleria her two brothers are currently away at this moment having left after she returned to make sure the others who are on their journey are alright. They are Liann Marshtel and Alron Dragoon."

"thank you, it's a beautiful village"

"we thank you for the compliment, we are grateful that the father has gratned us this place to be safe and happy away from the outside world where we can find peace."

"why is this village hidden away? I don't understand"

"we are not so easily accepted by others. Aleria will explain everything to you later and answer your questions she was sent to be your guide in the days ahead and know now you will need her before the end of things."

he was confussed he heard a soft noise behind him he turned and felt his mouth hang open slightly. In her armor Aleria had made a strong almost imtimidating figure but now…she was a beautiful and noble women. He had seen a book once it was about the Akaviri people it had had descriptions of their garb and hers reminded him of the Nobility of Akavir. The gown had no sleeves it was trimmed in gold and hung down to her feet it was pulled tightly around her waist it opened right past the neck line in a diamond shape when she walked he noticed the gown was slipt on both sides. Her hair was pulled up from her face and left to hang down straight her back jet black against the velvet of her gown, as she came closer he noticed around her upper left arm was a silver band fashioned into a dragon with shappire eyes the only ornamentation that didn't fit with the golden jewelry she wore. She bowed her head slightly and said

"everything's ready father"

"very good fetch my robe for me I'll perform the rights this night over the departed."

She nodded and went over to a wardrobe opening he saw a elaborate robe that hung so ti wouldn't wrinkle she carefully pulled it free and brought it over to her father helping him dress she then turned away and opened something she set the key aside and opened a small chest that sat on a table she reached into it and pulled a clear vial out he couldn't see what it was but the liquid inside seemed to shimmer she set it aside and closed the chest then put the key away she gave a slight glance as she walked past him Alaron motioned and he assumed he was to follow her. he did so her father followed behind him a few others were waiting for them some were small children who cling to their parents all dressed in a dark shade of blue only Aleria and alaron wore black he wondered why that was? They entered a cave a few held lanters Aleria led the way holding the vial and now a larger lantern that gave off a soft glow. It opened into a large cavern he saw several carved effigies of men and women all clasped swords to their breasts carved dragons sat on their hands. they came to a smaller cavern on a stone slab laid the man that had saved his life he believed they called him Jaucen. He found a place to sit Aleria walked up and blew the lantern she held out saying

"from the Father we come to this land to do his will and when our task is done to him we shall return. Your duties are complete and from your toils you now find rest Jaucen son of Akatosh. Though we mourn your loss we will shall not weep for your death was honorable defending that which would destroy and we shall find peace in the embrace of our father and those who remain here to toil still. may your soul go without hinderance to the Father and may you watch over us from his side. The path of light shall lead your soul to the greatness of Aetherius and may you find your rewards in the halls of the Dragons Blood."

She opened the vial she had carried and a sweet scent began to fill the air something like honey and it was flowery. She then passed it to her father bowing and drew back standing in the shadowy corner, he watched the rights being preformed with intrest they weren't like the ones he ahd preformed the one time he had done so for the dead her father was praying to Akatosh and the other divines to bring peace and comfort to the family of Jaucen and those who had been close to them as he carefully put the liquid in the vial into the young teens hair and brushed it over the visible skin. When he looked to Aleria he found she was gone, he glanced around for her and caught a figure slipping out of the entrance to this chamber. Silently he rose and moved to the entrance but he couldn't find her in the darkness, he wondered where she was going and why she would leave? He knew she had cared for this man so why would she leave?

000

she kenw if she lingered she wouldn't be able to hide her tears she silently slipped out no one would dare stop her she was the Golden one. No one would mess with the Father's choosen for fear of risking either her or His wrath. She often wished she wasn't choosen for this but one might say her family line was doomed to walk this path always as a reminder of the greatest failure, of the disobedience of her ancestor. She sighed as she camed to an ornately carved entrance way this led to the Shrine and the Tomb of her ancestor according to the records it was carved by Tiber Septim himself for her ancestor. She stood running her hand over the dragons that wrapped around the entrance the four elements were also represented as three dragons perched one in the mantle of the arch the other two winding our around the carved posts. She always stood here a moment in reverance to the work done it was beautiful and truly represented the savageness yet beauty of her kind. she sighed letting her hand fall to her side and entered the passage way that led to the shrine not many carvings just dragons that had fire that burned in their clawed hands. she entered the shrine sighing, she always felt here she oculd escape her reality and just find peace. she had first spoken to Akatosh here in this Shrine learned of her fate to be the Choosen she picked up a taper from the small dish and blew fire instantly sparked on the thin reed greedily licking it devouring it in his glutoness manner. She lit the candles that were on the alter revealing a crysal bowl with water she reached behind her ear and into her hair she winced in pain as she pulled out a golden scale that dripped with red blood. She placed it into the crystal bowl the clear water began to turn dark she knelt before the alter on a cushion she had placed here to make the long hours a tad easier to endure and folding her hands she said

"Father, hear my pleas. I know Jaucen's death was in accordance with your will and plans. I find no peace knowing he stands at your side now please help me to find peace. help me to find acceptance if your will and peace with his death. I have always done my best to live in accordance with your teachings and your will and shall strive to do so in the coming troubled days. the war has begun as you showed me in the past a war that will shake the foundations of the empire and all of this realm. Talos give me the strength and the courage to fight with honor, may mara lend me the grace to be kind and Juilianos help me to be just when dealing with my enemies. Let Kyneriath help me to be respectful of the earth and sky and beast even in war and Zenithar to help me to be honest when others are not. Stendarr grant me the ability to be merciful to those who ask for it, Dibella do not let me forget that even in war I should not shun those who care for me Akray let me preserve life when I can and not send men to die needlessly. I ask the Nine grant me their favors and help me to endure the coming days when the darkest of the night resides over Cyrodiil and all others loose hope to see the coming of the sunrise. This I pray to you father as the Golden one."

000

he found where she had gone her father had pointed him to a very ornately carved entrace that was well lit as he said

"that is the Shrine of the Dragon which is also the tomb of our ancestor. You will find her there either meditating or praying it would be wise to not disturbe her if she is engaged in either."

He found the shrine to be beautiful it was decorated with carvings some of dragons others of battles being fought. There was an alter Aleria knelt before it above the alter was a huge carving of a dragon holding an hourglass he supposed it was to represent Akatosh below it was another coffin it was different he did recall Alaron saying this also served as a tomb for her ancestor. He stood there listening to her praying to the divines she looked up to the statue as she closed her prayer. He decided his questions could wait until the morning he'd give her the privacy she had obiviously sought out. As quietly as he could he turned to leave when a loose stone skittered across the ground he heard a sigh and her voice said

"you may as well enter, I have known you were there since you arrived."

He turned back around and entered she rose from where she knelt she leaned over blowing the flame out on a large candle she reached into the crystal bowl before her and pulled something gold that shimmered in the light from the water. She set it aside then turned facing him her arms were folded on her stomach her poster reminded him of some of the nobility who often considered themselves above his station as a priest. She seemed to be waiting for him to speak first so he studied the shrine and asked

"Is this Shrine to Akatosh?"

"in part it also serves as a tomb and memorial of my ancestor only those who are favored are granted access to the shrine, my borhters have never seen beyond the carved entrance my father has been here once briefly"

"and before you?"

"maybe no more than five including myself have ever seen the inside of this shrine. You would make six something you may find intresting this was all done by your ancestor."

"what do you mean?"

she raised a brow then shook her head saying

"so like father, of course he would think it is my duty to explain everything when he knows I'd rather spend tonight in private."

"it can wait until morning I didn't mean to disturb you and your prayer"

she sighed shaking her head lifting her gaze up whispering

"it matters not, he has decided upon silence at this moment. The Father will only speak when he his ready until then I must wait."

"I've only heard of primates and paladins ever hearing the voices of the gods, occasionally seers will speak with them as well."

She turned her green eyes upon him a faint smile of amusement upon her lips, she said

"the gods speak to us all, but most don't understand them their ways are subtle only those who have learned and mastered the art may hear them speaking to us."

"have you?"

she shrugged saying

"I don't cliam to have mastered anything, I am well versed in many things but a master of none but I do hear the Father my patron."

"Father…Akatosh, I do not hear him revered to as Father."

"in Lair we call him the Father we believe he is the Father of my ancestor from who the five major bloodlines of the village have come from mine being the one of direct destances."

He was confussed it must have shown for she waved him closer lifting the golden object on the alter up she had removed from the crystal bowl she walked around the small alter to a coffin that was decorated in the first era style. The top was the effigy of a woman that looked almost exactly like Aleria, she held a Claymore in her hands and a carved helm that was much like her own was resting beside her a shield with the image of a dragon holding an hourglass was resting on top of the claymore the woman held she wore armor. Aleria laid her hand over the shield and said

"here lies Seena Dragoon. Mother of all Dragonblood daught of Akatosh, the Golden Dragon and compaion of Tiber Septim. She is my ancestor."

"Senna Dragoon? Oh you mean the Dragon of Akatosh who aided Tiber in forming the First Empire? This is his…her tomb?"

she looked to him nodding and bowing her head said

"I am her decendant the fourth Golden Dragon…all women of my father's bloodline are cursed with this fate, a reminder of her failure to fulfill the pact she had made with Tiber Septim…with your ancestor."

"I'm not a desendant of Tiber Septim. I'm the son of a farmer and only a priest of Akatosh."

She smiled but it wasn't out of joy or amusement, shaking her head saying

"no, your father was Uriel Septim. I was with the Emperor at his death to me he handed the Amulet of Kings and told me to find you Martin."

"your lying you have to be, there's no way the emperor could be my father."

She chuckled saying

"I havel all the proof I need. This Shrine has a barrier there are only two people in the world who can enter it."

"who?"

"the Golden Dragon…and those of Septim Blood."

He stared at her she honestly believed he was the son of the Emperor. he found it hard to believe but if what she said about their being a barrier that prevented others but them from entering…then the implications were staggering. He looked at her she glanced away to the Dragon that was carved into the wall its clawed wings holding an hour glass she sighing

"I have no reason to lie to you Martin."

And there was that she gained nothing by lying to him. after all it was a known fact only those of Septim blood can wear the amulet of kings. She tilted her head up one ear tilted her eyes had closed she nodded saying

"yes I understand I'll see to this matter at once."

"is something wrong?"

she opened her eyes he noticed a faint golden band around them, it made the green much more vivid. She said nothing but moved towards the passage way that led to this shrine he followed behind her he saw a man that looked much like Aleria with his hand up against what seemed an invisible barrier she smiled slightly taking his hand he pulled her close saying

"I know Jaucen and you were close. I'm sorry sister"

she rested her head on his chest still holding his hand she said

"I'll be fine soon, Thank you Liann tell me the others are alright?"

"yes their all fine, the Master of the Knights of the Dragon has them at the main house."

"good they'll be safe there. I'll send word to him here in the morning, I'm not sure if I want to have them return here or not."

"it might be for the best if they return home. We might need them here."

"yes and that is something I worry over their not ready."

"war doesn't care if yoru ready or not Aleria."

"yes…I know Liann. Liann this is Martin, Martin this is Liann my adoptive older brother."

The man let go of Aleria and held out his hand in the Imperial fashion he grasped it shaking it. he saw Liann's eyes get bigger then said

"it is an Honor to meet you."

"no the honor is mine."

He saw his lips smile then he wrapped an arm around Aleria saying

"come on you could use some rest you'll see everything will look better under the dawn of the new day."

He followed behind them back to their home Aleria went upstairs after handing the gold item to her brother he held it smiling slightly then passed it to him saying

"a Scale from the chosen of Akatosh his golden dragon. May it make clear that which is not and guide you to the answers you seek."

He was confussed how this little thing he now saw was indeed a large scale could do that but he held it. Liann said

"you'll need each other before the end Martin so please take care of her she'll listen to you when she won't listen to anyone else."

"why is that?"

Liann smiled and said

"here this book will explain it Father wanted you to have it, in truth it belongs to your Bloodline but somehow its come into our care but by rights it should be in your hands."

he took the book that was held out to him on the cover was two sytalized dragons one in gold the other in red it had the words the Pact of Akatosh's Dragons in gold. It was very old the styling like the old tomes he had had the good fortune to see that came from the first era. He went up to the guest room Aleria had said was his to use while he was a guest of Liar. He sat on the bed pening the book and began to read over it from what Liann had said it had answers to some of his questions. He began to search for the answers to his questions there was secretes here buried deep in the past and it was time they came to light.


	4. Chapter 4

AN/ forgot to mention that i don't anything but Aleria Liar and the other dragons and the original dialouge i create. Also a huge thanks to my Beta Crisium!

* * *

He woke rather late the next morning.

Liann had pointed out Aleria's room to him last night. He went by and found it empty, frowning and wondering where she was. He had so many questions- many of them still unanswered- from last night, and he wanted the answers he sought. She had mentioned that her ancestor had failed both Akatosh and Tiber Septim, and thus her family line was cursed. But cursed how and why? How had her ancestor failed Tiber? He had yet to fully accept he was the son of the emperor. He searched the large manor. Her brother was sitting in the kitchen when he came searching for Aleria. He nodded to the man and asked, "Have you by chance seen Aleria?"

"She's taken Jaucen's death very hard. She always goes to the lake after one of our numbers die."

"Could you show me where this lake is?"

"Of course."

He smiled. Hopefully she'd give him the answers he sought this morning. He followed Liann to the lake asking, "So why is this village so hidden?"

"People are afraid of us. There are many false rumors and wild tales about us- we have to be careful. We've been attacked for no reason other than the rumors and the unfounded fears people have of us."

"Why are they afraid?"

"Part of it is our devotion to Akatosh- we are called fanatics and mindless cultists. They say we slander the teachings and bring shame to Akatosh."

"I find that hard to believe…if anything you strive to live your lives by the teachings of Akatosh and the other Divines. We could all learn from your dedication."

"Thank you, Martin. There is more to the fear than just that and Aleria can explain everything to you. It's not my place, I'm afraid."

"I understand."

"My father has asked I extend to you kinship. This is custom when one of our own dies to protect someone outside. We offer them kinship into our family. Jaucen's family has expressed they would be honored to have you take his medallion. He would have reclaimed it upon his return to Lair."

"Medallion?"

Liann nodded, motioning to the medallion around his neck. "We all wear one. It shows which family of Lair we belong to. When they leave they must leave behind their medallion, which grants them access to the village. They must learn to live in the world outside the Lair. When they return, their medallion is returned to them at the end of their journey. Jaucen died to protect you, and we believe that if someone dies to protect another it will carry a blessing of protection to have them carry that child's medallion."

"I would be honored to take it. I will wear it as a reminder of his sacrifice and to honor him."

It appeared to be the correct thing to say. The medallion was slid over his head he studied it- an hourglass lie in the center with the sand colored red. He noticed the color of the sand on Liann's was green. Liann led him deeper and pointed to where two trees formed an arch. "The lake's on the other side of the trees. Aleria should be around it somewhere. It is fairly large, so you might have to walk around it."

"Thank you, Liann."

"It's nothing."

With that he turned and headed back for the house. He went on towards the trees that led to the lake, peeking through and trying to see where Aleria was. He watched as suddenly a figure surfaced in the middle of the lake swimming to this side, and as the figure got closer he saw it was Aleria. The silver band was still present on her arm, flashing in the morning sunlight. He watched as she stopped swimming, using only her legs to propel herself to the edge before wading out. He turned, hiding himself behind a tree- his face three shades away from a tomato. Aleria…she…oh gods forgive him he couldn't shake the image of her walking out of the water wearing nothing but the morning sun. He gripped the tree him, trying to control himself and get the image of how…enticing she was still soaked from her morning swim out of his thoughts. He could hear her humming on the other side of the trees; a faintly familiar tune. He couldn't stay here- she'd catch him. He would go back to the house and try to forget what he had seen just now. He let go of the tree, beginning to sneak away when a twig snapped under his feet. Stifling a groan at his ill luck he heard her ask, "Hello? Alron? Liann?"

He decided to be silent, hoping she would just ignore him, but he heard her ask, "Martin, is that you?"

"Yes."

"…You can come out."

He chanced it, entering the large clearing. She was dressed in a black robe with gold embroidery, belted firmly, but unfortunately he knew what lay under that robe she wore. She rested her hand on a tree that she stood by and sighed. "I suppose if you've got many questions… last night I was not in the right mindset to deal with them."

"I can understand. You were very close to him, and he died. I shouldn't have bothered you with questions."

"Why don't we sit down? I'll answer your questions now."

He joined her on the soft grass by the lake. He had to admit it _was_ very beautiful with the light reflecting off its smooth surface. She had a smile on her lips when she said, "Kynereth has blessed us with the beauty of a good morning. I love coming here at day break. It's so peaceful. I feel close to them here."

"The Divines? I'm having trouble understanding them now…if everything that happened was a part of some divine plan…I don't want any part of it."

She turned at that, a compassionate look on her face. She actually laid her hand over his. "There is a plan Martin, we are all part of it. We must have faith the Father will reveal his plans in time. Our faith in the gods is what will save us."

He rose angrily- how could she be so trusting and so faithful?! He saw the hell Oblivion brought forth. He had to endure the screams of the dying and watch as people he knew and cared for were slaughtered by Daedra and those red robed figures. How could the Divines let that Oblivion gate open and let those people die? He felt a pair of arms around his shoulders halting his pacing. He hadn't expected this from her; he hadn't expected to feel comforted either. She said, "Martin, what happened at Kvatch is very tragic indeed. But you shouldn't let your anger rule you, as you are letting it do now. This is what our enemies want for you to become- hateful and fearful and if you let them then their victory is half won."

"I just…don't understand them."

"Trust that they have a plan and that in the end everything will turn for the best. And if you cannot trust in that…trust me."

"You closed the Oblivion gate. You gave everyone…gave me hope again. I know I can trust in you."

"Then I shall do my best to make sure your trust in me is well placed. But let us forget of plans and war for a moment. We will have enough time for the darker subject of war later. I'm sure you have questions about us and Liar and our ancestors' shared history."

"Yes, many."

"Then come and sit down. I'll answer them."

She drew back. He half wished she wouldn't- he couldn't remember the last time he been the one receiving comfort instead of giving it. She led him back to the lake side, and he sat down looking out over the water. Something she had said last night in the funeral rites for the warrior that had saved his life… It came back to him now. "Last night you said something that caught my attention. Dragon's blood."

"Him…to explain that I must tell you a tale of my ancestor. This has been passed down in my family from parent to child for ages- it is the oral history of my family line."

She adjusted herself and said, "Once upon a time, a woman grieving prayed to Akatosh. Her husband had died in a battle and she wanted a child. She asked him for a child- one of her own blood to raise to teach it the evils of war and hope they would bring peace to the lands so no one else would have to die. That night she dreamed a dragon came to her granting her prayers…nine months later my ancestor Senna was born. The priests gave her the surname of Dragoon in honor of Akatosh. She was raised by the woman until she was fifteen- then the Chapel took her in began to teach her of the Divines. She soon began to take swordplay lessons from soldiers, however. They wanted her to be a priestess but she told them her father had other plans for her that through her he would bring peace to the lands of Tamriel. No more war and bloodshed for any of the people. They began to call her Dragonblood. She actually spoke with Akatosh- whom she said was her father. When a small army attacked the village she picked up a sword and fought alongside the defenders.

She continued, "She happened to catch the eye of someone. Tiber Septim had been resting in the village. Her skill and bravery in the face of danger was something he hadn't seen before, and he asked if she would be willing to fight at his side. Smiling she said she had been waiting for him her father had told her she would be able to bring peace to the lands at his side."

"Do you know if she truly spoke with Akatosh?"

She shrugged instead of answering, continuing her tale. "They left together. He had armor made in the style of the Akaviri dragons. The metal used was unlike anything else and when heated in the forges turned golden. It was made to look like a dragon to honor Akatosh and to bring fear to her enemies on the battlefield. It is said she could change into a great dragon the same color as her armor. Her fierceness and courage on the battle field were matched only by Tiber Septim. She earned the name of the Golden Dragon, and Tiber adopted her personal crest- what is now known as the Imperial Dragon- as his own, for he had fallen in love with the warrior maiden. In a battle their foes said they seemed as two dragons, golden and red, devouring the men that opposed them in battle."

She paused before continuing. "Tiber was soon called the Red Dragon; it was then Senna in a dream was granted a dagger. It was not meant for fighting- the blade was too long, the hilt too ornate- it was meant to be ceremonial. Akatosh wanted the two dragons to forever be tied together by blood. It was then Senna made a pact with Tiber and Akatosh, swearing one day she would come to him in his most dire hour of need. They cut their hands, sealing the pact with their blood. Then Senna left- against the will of Akatosh she left Tiber on the eve of battle to go north. Angered by her disobedience he cursed her with weakness, taking her strength. Her jet black hair turned pure white. The Akaviri dragon king had heard of the woman who was claimed to be a dragon. He had sent his men to find her and bring her to him. They found her while she was cursed by Akatosh and took her to the lands of Akavir."

"They kidnapped her?"

"Yes. When the news reached Tiber he set out at once. The tides had turned against him; he knew he could not accomplish his goals of creating an empire without her to aid him. He went to Akavir himself seeking her. It took him months to find her. When at last he did, she had been made the wife of the dragon king and had given birth to two children. He slew the king, freeing her from the enchantments that had enslaved her, and took her and with her two children back to Tamriel- to Cyrodiil. Tiber built a home for her and her children and promised he would make sure she was provided for then left to return to the battlefield…and eventually built his empire. He did care for Senna. He loved her in his own way. He offered her his hand but she said she couldn't accept- her time in the lands of Akavir had changed her. Tiber did not press her but he did provide for her every need and want, and those of her children."

"But what of her pact with Tiber?"

She gave a smile but it was not one of joy or amusement- it was full of bitterness. "She was not able to fulfill it- still cursed by Akatosh she could no longer fight. When Tiber needed her most she was not able to come to his aid as she had promised with her blood before Akatosh. She died shortly after that. Tiber had a shrine built in the nearby caves for her- it is said he carved it himself and placed her to rest in the tomb. It was also a shrine to Akatosh in hopes it would ease the anger he had for Senna's disobedience."

"And what of her children? Where they cursed as well?"

"The son was not, but the daughter was. She inherited the mantle of the golden Dragon but Tiber died before she could fulfill her mother's promise to him. On the day she made the pact she was also doomed to grow weak, her hair turning from black to white. She did not marry- she refused to pass on the curse to spare any child her fate. Her brother did marry, and his wife had five children- all boys. They formed the five main bloodlines of this village, I come from the oldest- it's called the ebony dragon for their hair is always black. There have been only two other daughters before myself born into this line…"

"So…is the curse still upon you?"

She nodded. "Yes, until this pact is fulfilled it shall lie upon my family. If I have a daughter she will suffer the same fate as I do."

"How can it be broken?"

"By aiding Tiber in his hour of need…it will have to be fulfilled by proxy to one of his blood. And you are the last Septim if I fail…"

"There won't be any way to break the curse. But it's not your fault- why should you be cursed for the failings of your ancestor?"

"It is a reminder that obedience to the will of the Father is demanded at all times- of myself most of all. Akatosh wanted the empire to be strong; to last and endure. He wanted his bloodlines joined in a single child but Senna choose to disobey and thus we now suffer until the pact fulfilled and the Heir of Tiber aided in his hour of need by the Heir of Senna."

"I'm sorry."

She looked at him, amused. "What for?"

"I don't know exactly."

"It is my duty, Martin. I have known this for a long time- since the day I learned of my fate and the curse I have known I would be called upon by the father to aid the Septim line. I dare say you have dire need now of a good strong warrior to serve as your champion."

"I suppose I do. But still, I won't ask this of you."

"You don't have to. Father knows I'd only fight for the Septim line if it was in dire straits."

"And so he has caused the death of the emperor and his heirs- save a bastard heir. The empire being thrown into chaos just so the descendant of the warrior he cursed to begin with can end the curse?"

She actually laughed. "It sounds so bad when you say it like that. The Father merely creates the circumstances it is up to us to choose what we do, Martin. Plans were made the day Senna disobeyed. Akatosh has prepared for the day the empire will be made strong by his children as he wanted many centuries ago."

"I find that hard to believe."

She sighed, shaking her head. "The whole problem with Nirn is that fools and fanatics are always so certain of themselves, but wiser people so full of doubts."*

She rose at that. "I don't know about you, but I am ready to eat and get dressed. I have things I must do before we leave- hopefully Alron's returned. I have some tasks for him to see to while I'm away again."

"Do you leave here often?"

"Yes. I do most of the trade and tend to my father's duties. He's not able to perform most of them due to his age and is mostly leader of the village in title. I am kept fairly busy with travel and the duties the leader must see to- such as performing the funeral rites over the dead to dealing with problems that arise in the village between the families here."

"So Lair is not as perfect as it seems?"

"Anyone can tell you every family has their troubles. We are no different. We strive to be true to the teachings, but we are only mortal and thus we have our faults."

"So does the Golden Dragon have any faults?"

She glanced at him. "I bite my nails."

"Is that all?"

She looked amused again and said, "We confess our little faults to persuade people that we have no large ones."*

He stopped trying to decipher her words. Is she saying she's got worse habits than just biting her nails? He didn't understand her at times. It was like she was cryptic on purpose to confuse him. He sighed shaking his head- gods help him he needed a manual to deal with her, she acted so strangely. Even for a woman.

000

She entered the manor before Martin, making her way up the stairs. She dressed in a simple gown of white linens with gold patterns upon it, loosely braiding the hair down her back and glancing out the window.

Life pretty much carried on as it always did here in Lair- not even the death of one of their own would stop life here. As it should be. The dead should be mourned, yes, but not overly. She sighed, leaning against the window frame. At the sound of the door opening she smiled slightly at her father- she was glad to see him up. His recent illness had had her worried for him. He joined her at her window, asking, "So how long do you believe you will be gone?"

"It is hard to say, he needs a great deal of training. But I worry for him."

"How so?" he queried.

She sighed, watching Martin being dragged into a game with the youngest children. She smiled slightly. "He's so gentle…his heart is too kind and too visible. Will he be able to learn to harden himself and hide his emotions? His success at getting the other Providences to rally behind him will rely on those two things. Also I worry he will change too much and that is something I do not want to see."

"Like him, do you?"

She shrugged slightly and sighed. "I…can't explain exactly this feeling I have. Desire to protect him yes, but there are others…and I am confused as to what they mean."

"The golden dragon and the red dragon made a blood pact. You know as well as I do- there is great magic in blood. Perhaps it is stronger in you and seeks to draw you close to the descendant of Tiber."

She stood watching Martin and sighed. "Perhaps…"

"Aleria."

"Yes, father?"

"Make sure the small monastery is revived for our young journeying dragons."

She nodded slightly before turning to leave, and she missed the way Martin glanced up at her window, searching for her.


End file.
